Goldensuns prophecy
by 123Goldenstar
Summary: There is a great danger coming to the clans whats going to happen? Find out now! I cant right good sumerys this is my first story ever so please read!
1. Alleginces

Allegiances  
GoldClan

Leader: Goldensun- golden she cat with emerald green eyes

Deputy: Frostclaw - white tom with dark blue eyes and long hooked claws

Medicine cat: Starfall- dark grey tom with black star like markings and amber eyes  
Apprentice: Rainpaw- grey tom with blue eyes and white paws and ears

Warriors  
Fluffytail- white battle scared tabby she cat with a fluffy tail with brown eyes

Flamefur- ginger tortoiseshell tom with white paws and green eyes

Sootpelt- black tom with violet eyes  
And a long tail  
Apprentice: onepaw- bracken colored tom with blue eyes

Winterflower- white she cat with green eyes

Grasstail- greenish tabby tom with a grey striped tail and white paws and amber eyes

Sweetclaw- white she cat with violet eyes and long hooked claws  
Apprentice: nightpaw- black tabby tom with green eyes

Brightfall- white and brown she cat with green eyes and a long tail

Bluenose- grey tom with a blue nose and white paws with amber eyes

Owlclaw- brown tabby tom with hooked claws and amber eyes

Queens  
Silverfur- silver she cat with blue eyes mother to owlclaws kits

Kits: thrushkit- brown tom with hooked claws and amber eyes

Moonkit- blue grey tabby she kit with blue eyes

Sunkit- yellowish tom with violet eyes  
And a long tail

Elders

Sunflower- ginger she cat with green eyes with dark ginger underbelly

Loudfoot- black tabby tom with white paws and green eyes


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Goldenstars P.O.V

-  
"Goldensun!" called Frostclaw "yes? What is it?" I called "Sunkit and Thrushkit are missing!"he called back. I ran out of my den and told frost claw to make a patrol to go and find him," I will lead the patrol"I said. So frostclaw did what i asked and then we left the camp.

Out in the vally where they lived it was leaf-bear, we split up into groups of two we had to find those kits because they where my sisters kits. "Owlcaw can you see anything in this blizzard?" I asked him and he said no then we saw some violet eyes peeking out of a holly bush. "Sunkit?"I called there was no reply for a few heart beats the he called back "Goldensun?" "Yes its me wheres Thrushkit?" I asked while i nuzzled him Sunkit pulled away from me and said "Thrushkit is very cold but ok for now if we dont get out of this blizzard!" Owlclaw and i picked them both up by the scruff and brought them back to the camp and put them in the nursery.

Want to make a cat?  
Just put these things:

Name:

Rank:

Mentor/appentice

Clan:

Ok so see ya soon!


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter1  
Star falls P.O.V  
_

"Oh no!" I screeched when he went to check on the kits. "Thrushkit has green cough!" I said "and we have no catmint!" Just then Rainpaw walked into camp with some catmint in his jaws. I went to go and get some very quickly and chewed some up for Thrushkit and told him to eat them.

After that i went to talk with Goldenstar about the prophecy  
I received from SunClan about her  
She asked what it was and I told her the prophecy here it is "Gold and Silver must become one to survive" i said. And she said "but there is no SilverClan!" "Maybe Silverfur is to become Silverstar!" I said. "Maybe" she said.  
_

Goldenstars P.O.V

I wont be able to bear it if Silverfur leaves GoldenClan! I thought, well I've got other things to think about right now. Well how's about i go for a walk i thought. With that i walked to the Emeraldclan border, i smelled Emeraldstar my older brother ,another one of the founders of a clan. We all came from the same birth clan it was called night clan our mother was blueflower but she died a very long time ago she was killed by a badger.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneth the high rock for a clan meeting" Goldenstars yowl rang across the clearing. "Silverfur's kits are now six moons old and it is time for their apprentice ceremonies!" I yowled "Sunkit,Moonkit, and Thrushkit please step forward" I said, Sunkit , Moonkit, and Thrushkit stepped forward. "From this day forward Sunkit, Moonkit, and Thrushkit shall be known as Sunpaw, Moonpaw, and Thrushpaw!" "Bluenose is Moonpaw's mentor, Brightfall is Thrushpaw's mentor, and Sweetclaw is Sunpaw's mentor!" I called "Moonpaw! Sunpaw! Thrushpaw!"  
The clan called. As the clan went back to what they were doing i went back to my den and fell asleep.

See you when the next chapter comes out!


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
Silverfur's P.O.V  
_

Now i can move back to the warriors den! I thought, but then it hit me im the only one of the litter thats not a clan leader! So me and my kits will leave at moon high and i shall become silverstar! And with that she padded out of camp and into the forest to find a place for a new territory. I found open territory between the EmeraldClan border and RubyClan border. They left that for silver fur if she ever wanted to create a clan.

By the time she got back it was almost moon high and every one was asleep. So she went and got Moonpaw first and showed her the new territory and told her not to tell her about it. And soon all of her kits knew about it and all she needed was to find rouges, loners and kittypets  
Who wanted to join. She told Owlclaw and he said he was going with her.

After that she went to Goldenstar after she had quite a few members.  
Goldenstar was not surprised that she wanted to make a new clan like her other siblings. And she left Goldclan with Owlclaw and her kits and went to her new clan mates.  
She went to the moonpool that night  
And got nine lives and the name Silverstar. Owlclaw was made deputy, Her kits had new mentors and they got a medicine cat trained by Sunclan. They got a prophecy that Goldenstar got "Gold and Silver must become one to survive" Runningwhisker the medicine cat said.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rubystar's P.O.V  
_

"Hmm i see Silverstar is now leader of SilverClan" i said . Now i must go and visit her, i thought. So i got up out of my nest and left camp to head toward the SilverClan border. Some warriors in RubyClan where insane including the deputy Ironfang, he stopped and licked my muzzle and then i was on my way when i spotted Owlclaw on a SilverClan Patrol.


	5. Chapter 3: Owlclaws death

Chapter 3  
Owlclaw's P.O.V  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was just on a border patrol with Icefang when I saw Rubystar crossing the border. "What are you doing" i asked she said "well I'm going to check on Silverstar". "We don't need your looking after" i snarled "well how is it going in SilverClan?" "We might just tell you if you just get off our territory!" I growled.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Icefang's P.O.V

"Rubystar attacked Owlclaw and now...now...nnnow" I stammered, "come on Icefang just tell me what it is! Where is Owlclaw?" Silverstar asked. "Owlclaw is now...d-d-d-dead!" I cried. "Dead..." Silverstar let out a low moan and ran into the forest.

"I should have lied and never told her" I sighed. I walked out of SilverClan camp and followed her sent trail. The trail stoped at the RubyClan border.  
I should have guessed she was coming here i thought, then i saw her a few tree lengths ahead of me on the RubyClan side of the border. she was heading toward the camp, I'm going to follow you! I thought. Then she looked back and saw me, but just then some red-eyes peeked though the bush and Rubystar steped out.  
"What are you doing on my territory you SilverClan scum!" Rubystar snarled.

Just then Owlclaw stepped out and raked his claws down Rubystar's flank, Back, underbelly, and ripped one of her ears off. Rubystar raked her claws across Owlclaw's nose and muzzle. They were hissing and spiting, they were both fighting for a reason unknown.

(Page breaking thingy)

After the fight was over Rubystar had lost a life and Owlstar was bleeding very badly. I went to go and get Runningwhisker but by the time i got back it was too late, Owlclaw had went to join SunClan.

(A few days later)

"Silverstar please eat!" I pleaded with her, "no, i won't eat" she mumbled " your acting like an elder Silverstar! Please just eat!" I pleaded with her " the only thing that will make me eat is Goldenstar!" "Wait" she muttered "thats it!" She said. "Icefang you are coming with me to GoldClan to speak with Goldenstar!" She said happily.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Blizzardsun's point of view Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" irontail come here! Right now!" I called "what is it Blizzardsun?" "I want you to take a patrol to GoldClan and LightningClan and tell them this message: I want to attack Silversun and her clan is small so it should be easy and lets run her out of the forest!" "Isn't that wrong?" Irontail asked "No it's not wrong" Blizzardsun said. "If you say so Blizzardsun!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goldensun's point of view (When irontail's patrol got there)

"What do you mean?" I asked irontail "Blizzardsun wants war on SilverClan for a reason unknown" Irontail said, " well im not going to help! Silversun is my sister and we have a truce between the clans and every body knows that in this clan!" Goldensun said "now leave this territory before i make you!" I snarled "Whatever" Irontail mumbled back.

(Silversun's pov)

"Come on icefang lets go to Goldensun's clan!" I called to icefang "Okay let's go!" Icefang called back Sounding excited. With that we left camp headed out of the the border we met Goldensun and patrol,"Hello there Goldensun" I said "Hello " She said back "What brings you to the border?" She asked me. "Well have you heard the prophecy about us?" I asked, "Well as a matter fact I have!" She said "This is about the prophecy I was wondering if we could join clans Because of the prophecy, silver and gold must join together to survive remember?" I asked. "Well If the clans are going to be destroyed like the prophecy said we must join together so yes!" "Let's get back to Camp now!" "Okay" i said. And with that we walked all the way back to GoldClan camp.

We jumped onto the high ledge and called a clan meeting, "Cats of GoldClan" Goldensun yowled, "because of a prophecy SilverClan and GoldClan must join together to make LightClan!" Yowls of protest broke out from the clan. " Silence!" Goldensun yowled "I know you don't like this idea and there are some upsides" Goldensun flicked her tail at me and took a few steps back to let me know to talk " Cats of GoldClan there is a great danger coming to the forest! We need to join together to face this threat rouges have been attacking SilverClan lately and they aren't just regular rouges!" I yowled " those rouges fight with the most complex of attacks that I've only seen Clan cats use and they aren't clan cats!" I said. And murmurs of agreement passed through the clan, Goldensun stepped forward and said" does everyone agree with her we have been senting rouges in our territory is every one ok on this?" And at that moment yowls of agreement broke out " then it is settled!" She yowled " from this day forward this clan is known as LightClan!" And then she flicked her tail to dismiss every one and every one went back to what they were doing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wow this has to be my longest chapter lol sorry for the long wait I've been busy with dance practice and here are some new things about this chapter!: Goldenstar is now Goldensun, Rubystar is now Blizzardsun, Emraldstar is now Lightningsun and Silverstar(silverfur) is now Silversun! Thats all for know! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 5

Silversun's point of view

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Silversun walked around camp, it was a hot day in Green-leaf and almost everyone was basking in the sunlight. Hmmm what should i do on a day like this, she was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed walking out of camp and back to SilverClan territory.

What am i doing in my old territory? I wondered, then it hit me i need to go back to SilverClan and tell them we are now lightClan. Once i got there i called a clan meeting, "let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high cliff for a clan meeting!" I called out to the clan. They started coming from their dens because it was so hot.

" Cats of SilverClan" i started "Goldensun has agreed to joining our clans together!" Everyone yowled their approval, as the yowling died down i called for silence. "We are to live here still but we can go on their territory because we are now LightClan and you can have a mate there now!" I said

(Page break)

Morningdapple's point of view

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Silversun?" I asked "yes what is it Morningdapple" she answered me "well umm... " i stammered "im having kits, lionstripe is the father" i said " well congratulations!" She said happily.

( three moons later in LightClan camp)

"There is a she-kit and a tom" Starfall said happily, " can Lionstripe come in now" i asked weakly "yes he can, lionstripe you can come in!" He called lionstripe came running in and licked morningdapple affectionately on the top of her head and said "lets name the she-kit deerkit" "lets name the dark grey tom Pebblekit" i said

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Icefangs point of view

" let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high cliff for a clan meeting" Goldensun and Silversun said in unison. "Sunpaw please step forward" said Silversun " do you promise to uphold the warrior code evan at the cost of your life?" Asked silversun

"I do" said sunpaw

"then from this day forward you shall be known as Sunpelt, SunClan honors your bravery and courage" she said

"Thrushpaw please step forward" said Silversun "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code evan at the cost of your life?" Asked Silversun

"I do" said Thrushpaw

" then from this day forward you shall be known as Thrushfire" yowled Silversun

"Moonpaw please step forward" said Silversun "do you promise to uphold the warrior code evan at the cost of your life?" Asked Silversun

"I do" said Moonpaw

"Then from this day forward you shall be known as Moontail" Silversun yowled. " Sunpelt, Thrushfire, Moontail! " the clan yowled and chanted .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Chapters ****_might_**** start to be longer and updated more often soon. Lol cliffhanger **


	8. Chapter 6

" Don't forget your silent vigil at sun set!" I mewed to the new warriors, I jumped off high ledge to show the meeting was over. " Goldensun I'm going to take a walk to see whats going on in our territory" I mewed haply. pelting out into the forest I made my way to the moors of LightClan territory,_hmm what will I do to_day _maybe catch a rabbit or adder?_ I here this rumbling sound and see: this yellow monster with bright yellow paws in front of it tearing up the moors._wow whats happening here? maybe I can attack it? no that's a mouse brained idea, come on silversun THINK! wait I'm going to report this to Goldensun. _

Back at camp everything was chaos the hunting patrols were not being sent out the kits where mewling morningdapple was having kits and worst of all the twolegs were destroying camp! " GOLDENSUN!" I yowled, no reply. I walked to where her den is and only to find the den had collapsed! i moved away rocks until i could get inside the den, Golden sun was lying in her nest, staring into nothingness, and thats when she gave a gasp and a cough. "Silversun?" she rasped as she slowly got to her paws " i need you to call a clan meeting and tell them we are moving to the moors" "um about that the moors are no more we just need to move the camp some where else!"

" maybe we can move to the hollow in a tree it will be perfect!"

" I'm not so sure about that one, since its half moon tonight maybe we can ask starfall about that."

"maybe so but we cant stay here lets just stay at DarkCaves it is said that cats of all clans use that as a shelter so lets go!"

" ok lets call the clan meeting! and set off towrds DarkCaves!"

**_" let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather benith the high tree for a clan meeting!"_**i yowled, as the clan gathered Goldensun stagered out of her den, " twolegs have been invading our territory inculuding the moors so now we must move to DarkCaves, since morningdaple's kits have been born we must carry the two kits safely to DarkCaves, we will stay there as long as the twolegs are here it is impossible to get into DarkCaves if you are not a cat. and we shall travel underground to a new home." "meeting dismissed" Goldensun yowled

**sorry about the long wait ive been busy with school and projects so i barely had time to write this so... **

**review replys: Rama Amourah: thanks! and i'm trying to slow the story down as much as i can!**

**Weaselring: i kinda do like to get to the point of things but not a lot lol**

**SharpstarOfTalonClan: thanks!**

**disclaimer: i DONT own warriors if i did Tigerstar would be in the story longer **


	9. Chapter 7

chapter 7

3rd person view  
.…...

All the cats started walking across the territory, their were many cut down trees and no prey could be heard. They were all hungry but couldn't eat until they found the caves. " we must push onward to the caves!" Goldensun mewed, soon they were at the caves, queens and elders went first, then the med cat and warriors, next came the deputies and leaders. Once they were all in the caves Goldensun and Silversun took them to a designated part of the cave for each clan. There were four caves, each marked by the clans scent, Goldensun lead her clan to the cave to the far right down through twisting tunnles untill they made it to their secondary camp.

Silversun lead her clan down the middle left path through the rocky and slippery slopes. Soon they were at their secondary camp, the moss was dry and there were little holes in the wall were water pooled through, there was also a small high ledge where the leader could address the clan. The first orders were to find prey to feed the queens and elders then to find fresh moss and bracken for the nest.  
...

**Authors note: sorry for the short chapter i have very little time to write because of school work i also got in trouble so i will only be righting after wensday and stop on monday**

**Review replies:**

**Guest: your character will come in some time later...**


End file.
